TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors *'D': Some Suggestive Dialogue *'L': Infrequent Coarse Language *'S': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) *'V': Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content ABC Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *Alias Smith and Jones *American Idol (2018-present) *According to Jim *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (most episodes) *Agent Carter *Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond *ABC Late Night *ABC World News Now *ABC In Concert *ABC In Concert Country *Barney Miller (1975 TV Series) *Boy Meets World *Bosom Buddies *Benson (1979 TV Series) *Belmont Stakes *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Battle of the Network Stars *The Big Valley *BattleBots (seasons 1-2) *Blackish (most episodes) *Coach (1989 TV Series) *Columbo (1989-2003) *Clueless (1996 TV Series, season 1) *Candid Camera (1948-1949, 1974) *Celebrity Family Feud (seasons 2-present) *The Chew *Cougar Town (seasons 1-3) *Charlie's Angels (1976 TV Series) *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 1) *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dharma and Greg *Dynasty (1981 TV Series) *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *Diff'rent Strokes (season 8 only) *The Drew Carey Show *The Dating Game (1965-1973) *The Donna Reed Show *Eye on Hollywood *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series, most episodes) *Family Feud (1976-1985) *Family Matters (seasons 1-8) *Father Dowling Mysteries (seasons 2-3) *The Goode Family *The Great Christmas Light Fight *The Goldbergs (most episodes) *Grace Under Fire *Galactica 1980 *Good Morning America *The George Lopez Show *Head of the Class *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *Home Improvement (some episodes) *The Hughleys (seasons 1-2) *Into the Night Starring Rick Dees *I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (2003 TV Series, 2003) *It's a Living (1980 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Imaginary Mary *The Jerry Lewis Show (1963) *The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon (2013-2014) *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (season 1) *Jimmy Breslin's People *Kung Fu (1972 TV Series) *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing (2011 TV Series) *The Last Word *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *Monday Sportsnite *Match Game (1990-1991) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 7-9) *Modern Family *The Middle *Monday Night Football (1970-2005) *Miss America Pageants (2011-present) *Motive (2013 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *The Mod Squad *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1953-1954, 1960, 1965) *Nashville (seasons 1-4) *Naked City (1958 TV Series) *Nightline *Nightline Up Close *The Naked Truth (season 1) *The Neighbors (2012 TV Series) *Nanny and the Professor *NBA Inside Stuff (2002-2005) *The Newlywed Game (1966-1974, 1984) *One on One *Once Upon a Time *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *The Outer Limits (1963 TV Series) *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Ryan's Hope *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *Shark Tank *Soap (1977 TV Series) *Soul Man (1997 TV Series) *Secret Millionaire (seasons 2-3) *Supernanny *S.W.A.T. (1975 TV Series) *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *The Toy Box *TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes (1998-2007) *Taxi (1978 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1980, 1976-1980, 1982-1988) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *The Time Tunnel *Too Close for Comfort (seasons 1-3) *The Untouchables (1959 TV Series) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) *Who's the Boss? *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1997-present) *The Wonder Years *Whose Line Is It Anway? (1998-2004) *The Wayne Brady Show (2001-2002) *Welcome Back, Kotter *Wipeout *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *The Young Riders ABC Movie of the Week Movies *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2005-2007) ABC Family Original Movies *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist (2012) Seeso Shows *HarmonQuest Fusion Shows NBC Sportsworld Shows *NASCAR on NBC (1979-1981, 1983-1985) NBC Sports Shows *NASCAR on NBC (1999-2006, 2015-present) NBCSN Shows *NASCAR on NBC (2015-present) CMT Shows *The Dude Perfect Show (2016) *Nashville (season 5-present) *Nanny 911 (2009) *The Singing Bee (Game Show, 2009-2012) Disney Channel Shows *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011 TV Series) Disney Channel Original Movies *Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) *Return to Halloweentown (2006) Disney XD Shows *The Attack *The IGN Show *Naruto: Shippuden (episodes 1-97, censored version) *Polaris: Player Select *Polaris Primetime *Play with Caution *Parker Plays *Waypoint Presents Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Cosmopolitans *Doraemon *Down Dog *Dark Minions *The Legend of Master Legend *The New V.I.P.'s *Positively Ozitively PPV/DirecTV Shows *The Lost World (1999 TV Series, 1999) Sundance TV Shows *The Writer's Room Logo Shows *Eurovision Song Contest *The Jaquie Brown Diaries LFDH.com Shows *Live from Daryl's House (2012-2015) MOJO HD Shows *Three Sheets (until December 1, 2008) FLN Shows *Three Sheets (2009-2010) RFD-TV/Rural TV Shows *Live from Darly's House (not currently aired) The Hub Network Shows *The Aquabats Super Show! *Dan Vs. *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series (seasons 1-3) Discovery Family Shows *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series (season 4 only) Crackle Shows *The Unknown IFC Shows *Fishing with John *Split Screen *Samurai 7 Telemundo Shows *NASCAR on NBC (2015-present) ITV Shows *The Benny Hill Show *Classic Albums *Ready Steady Go! *Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV Series) CNN Shows *Inside Politics *Lou Dobbs Tonight (1980-2009) Fox Business Network Shows *Lou Dobbs Tonight (2011-present) Univision Shows *Cristina *El Chapo El Rey Network Shows City Shows *Murdoch Mysteries (seasons 1-5) CTV Shows *Dr. Simon Locke (1972-1974) CBC Television Shows *Danger Bay *Degrassi Junior High *Degrassi High *Heartland (2007 TV Series) *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Murdoch Mysteries (seasons 6-present) *Tom Stone (2002 TV Series) Science Shows Oxygen Shows *Girls Behaving Badly Lifetime Shows *America's Most Wanted (2011-2012) *Drop Dead Diva *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (seasons 3-5) *Hoarders (season 7) *Project Runaway (2009-present) *Shop Til' You Drop (1991-1994) *Unsolved Mysteries (seasons 12-13) The Family Channel Shows *Shop Til' You Drop (1996-1998) Pax Shows *Candid Camera (2001-2004) *Masters of Illusion (season 1) *Shop Til' You Drop (2000-2005) The Biography Channel Shows *Celebrity Ghost Stories (seasons 1-4) *The Haunting of.. (seasons 1-2) *I Killed My BFF *Killer Kids (season 1) *I Survived... (seasons 1-5) LMN Shows *Celebrity Ghost Stories (season 5 only) *The Haunting of... (seasons 3-6) *I Killed My BFF *Killer Kids (seasons 2-4) *I Survived... (season 6 only) USA Network Shows *American Ninja Warrior (2017-present) *Burn Notice *Covert Affairs *Chain Reaction (1986-1991) *Duckman *Graceland *In Plain Sight *Monk *Motive (2013 TV Series, seasons 3-4) *Nashville Star (2003-2007) *Night Flight (1981 TV Series, 1981-1988) *NASCAR on NBC (2016-present) *Psych *Royal Pains *The Ray Bradbury Theater (seasons 3-6) *USA Up All Night *White Collar *WWE Raw (1993-2000; 2005-present) *WWE Smackdown (2016-present) *WWE Tough Enough (2011, 2015) *WWE Heat (August 2, 1998-September 24, 2000) Ovation Shows NYCTV Shows Game Show Network Shows *The American Bible Challenge *Chain Reaction (2006-2007, 2015-2016) *Late Night Liars *The Newlywed Game (2009-2013) *The $10,000 Pyramid (2012) Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Beware the Batman (episodes 1-11) *Bobb'e Says *BrainRush *Clarance *DC Nation Shorts *Destory Build Destory *Dude, What Would Happen *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-2) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Generator Rex *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Incredible Crew *Level Up *The Looney Tunes Show *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *The Othersiders *The Problem Solverz (2011) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series, Original Rating) *Regular Show *Robotomy *Steven Universe *Sunday Pants *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Steven Universe *Sym-Bionic Titan *6teen (2008-2011) *Thundercats (2011 TV Series) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series, 2014-2016) *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *Total Drama: The Ridiculous Race *Teen Titans Go! *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 1-6) *Tower Prep *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice (seasons 1-2) Cartoon Network Original Movies *Re-Animated (2006) Boomerang Shows *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series, 2016-present) Boomerang's SVOD Shows *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) Adult-Swim Shows *Astro Boy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Bleach (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist (two episodes) *The Big O (most episodes) *The Brak Show (most episodes) *Baby Blues (episodes 9-13) *Beware the Batman (episodes 12-26) *Case Closed (most episodes) *Casshern Sins (most episodes) *Delocated (some episodes) *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Daytime Fighting League (one episode) *Eureka Seven (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist (some episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) *Gigantor *Gundam 0083 (one episode) *Gurren Lagann *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (some episodes) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (some episodes) *Hunter X Hunter (some episodes) *Home Movies *Infomercials (one episode) *Inuyasha (most episodes) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (some episodes) *IGPX (most episodes) *Kekkaishi (most episodes) *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Lupin the 3rd (most episodes) *Lupin the 3rd Part IV *Look Around You *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (most episodes) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (most episodes) *Naruto (most episodes) *Naruto: Shippuden (most episodes) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (most episodes) *Off the Air (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Pilot Candidate (one episode) *The Ripping Friends *Space Dandy (one episode) *s-CRY-ed *Samurai 7 (two episodes) *Samurai Jack (season 5 only, some episodes) *The Super Milk Chan Show *Soul Eater (some episodes) *Sealab 2021 (some episodes) *Sword Art Online (some episodes) *Sword Art Online II (some episodes) *Space Dandy (one episode) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (seasons 7-8) *Sand Whale and Me *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (most episodes) *Trigun (one episode) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Voltron *Witch Hunter Robin *Yu Yu Hakusho (most episodes) *You're Whole (some episodes) GameTap Shows *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (seasons 9-10) CBS Shows *Alice (1976 TV Series) *America Tonight *America Tonight Friday *All in the Family *AfterMASH *Archie Bunker's Place *The Amazing Spider-Man (1977 TV Series) *The Big Bang Theory (most episodes) *Becker *Barnaby Jones *CBS This Morning *CBS Late Night *CBS Summer Showcase *CBS Overnight News *Checking In *Cybill *Crazy Like a Fox (1984 TV Series) *Candid Camera (1959-1967, 1987-1988, 1996-2001) *Cannon (1971 TV Series) *The Dukes of Hazzard *Due South *Designing Women *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman *Diagnosis: Murder *Everybody Loves Raymond *Evening Shade *The Ellen Show *Early Edition *Family Feud (1988-1993) *The Flash (1990 TV Series) *Fish Police (1992 TV Series) *Family Matters (season 9 only) *Gunsmoke *Gloria (1982 TV Series) *Good Times *The Golden Palace *Hogan's Heroes *The Hogan Family (season 6 only) *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *I've Got a Secret (1976) *In the Heat of the Night (seasons 6-7, TV Movies) *In Person from the Palace *The Jeffersons *Judging Amy *Keep on Crusin' *The King of Queens *Kojak *Kevin Can Wait *Lou Grant (1977 TV Series) *Let's Make a Deal (2009-present) *Late Show with David Letterman *Late Show with Stephen Colbert *Life in Pieces *Major Dad *Mission: Impossible *The Midnight Hour *Mannix *M.A.S.H. *Match Game (1973-1979) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1955-1965, 1990-1993) *Murphy Brown *Miss USA/Miss Universe (1960-2002) *Miss Teen-USA (1983-2002) *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Mannix *Maude (1972 TV Series) *Murder, She Wrote *Northern Exposure *Night Games *The NFL Today *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *One Day at a Time *Overtime...with Pat O'Brien *The Paper Chase (1978 TV Series, season 1) *Phyllis (1975 TV Series) *Picket Fences *The Odd Couple (2015 TV Series) *The Pat Sajak Show *Personals *Perry Mason (1957 TV Series) *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement (most episodes) *Rescue 911 *Star Trek: Discovery *Simon and Simon *Still Standing (2002 TV Series) *Supergirl (season 1) *704 Hauser *The Twilight Zone *The Twilight Zone (1985 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Thursday Night Football (2014-present; select games) *The $10,000 Pyramid (1973-1974) *Top of the Pops *Two and a Half Men (some episodes) *Tattletales (1974-1978, 1982-1984) *Unsolved Mysteries (seasons 10-11) *Up to the Minute *WKRP in Cincinnati *Walker, Texas Ranger *The White Shadow (1978 TV Series) *Yes, Dear A&E Shows *Hoarders (seasons 1-6, seasons 8-present) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows WFLD Shows *Svengoolie (1970-1973, 1979-1986) WCIU Shows *Svengoolie (1994-present) MeTV Shows *Svengoolie (2011-present) Centric Shows *Soul Train Music Awards (2009-present) Hallmark Channel Shows KTMA-TV Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 0) The Comedy Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 1-2) Comedy Central Shows *BattleBots (seasons 1-5) *Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist *Drew Carey's Green Screen Show (2005) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 3-7) Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Doctor Who (2006-2009) *Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars *The Invisible Man (2000 TV Series) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 8-10) *The Outer Limits (1995 TV Series, season 7 only) *Stargate Atlantis *Tin Man (miniseries) Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge *Merlin (2009 TV Series, seasons 2-5) *Stargate Universe *WWE SmackDown (2010-2015) VH1 Shows *America's Next Top Model (2016-present) *Classic Albums *I Love the '70s: Volume 2 *I Love the New Millennium *I Love the 2000s *I Love Toys *Live from Daryl's House (sometimes) *The Surreal Life (2004-2006) *VH1 Really New Summer *VH1 Storytellers VH1 Classic Shows *Classic Albums *Metal Evolution *That Metal Show MuchMusic Shows *Metal Evolution WGN America Shows *Soul Train Music Awards (1987-2007) WKBW-TV Shows *Off Beat Cinema WBBZ-TV Shows *Off Beat Cinema Retro Television Network Shows *Off Beat Cinema Bravo Shows *Fishing with John *Inside the Actors Studio *Project Runaway (2004-2008) TNT Shows *The Lost World (1999 TV Series/1999, pilot/TV-Movie only) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1995) TNT Television Movies *Animal Farm (1999) *Samson and Delilah (1996) Nickelodeon Shows *AwesomenessTV (2013 TV Series) *All In with Cam Newton *Crashletes *Deadtime Stories *The Dude Perfect Show (2017-present) *H20: Just Add Water (2008-2013) *Legendary Dudas *National Geographic Explorer (1985-1986) *Rank the Prank *6teen (2005-2006) *Wendell and Vinnie (episodes 1-14) *You Gotta See This Nick @ Nite Shows *Instant Mom *See Dad Run *Wendell and Vinnie (episodes 15-20) Nicktoons Shows *Alien Dawn (2013) *Bravest Warriors (pilot, 2009) Cartoon Hangover (via YouTube) Shows *Bravest Warriors (2012-2014) Cartoon Hangover Select (via VRV) Shows *Bravest Warriors (2017) The Nerdiest Podcast Shows *Neil's Puppet Dreams *Simian Undercover Detective Squad The N Shows *Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2009) *H20: Just Ad Water (2009) *O'Grady *6teen (2005-2008) TeenNick Shows *Alien Dawn (2014) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (2009-2015) *H20: Just Add Water (2010-2013) American Heroes Channel Shows CITV-DT Television Movies *Doctor Who (1996) Sky Arts Shows *Classic Albums Smithsonian Channel Shows HGTV Shows Fox Sports 1 Shows *Fox NFL Kickoff (2013-2015) *UFC Tonight Fox Sports 2 Shows *UFC Tonight Cooking Channel Shows Discovery Health Shows *Deliver Me (2008 TV Series, 2008-2010) *Dr. G: Medical Examiner *I'm Pregnant and... (2009-2010) *Kate Plus 8 (seasons 1-3) *Mystery Diagnosis (2005-2010) *911: The Bronx *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2005-2010) Discovery Fit and Health Shows *Dr. G: Medical Examiner *I'm Pregnant and.. *911: The Bronx *Untold Stories of the E.R. Discovery Life Shows *I'm Pregnant and... (2011-present) *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2011-present) Investigation Discovery Shows *Disappeared (2010 TV Series) TLC Shows *A Baby Story *American Chopper (seasons 5-6) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (season 1) *BBQ Pitmasters (2009-2010) *Cake Boss *Kate Plus 8 (seasons 4-10) *Miss America Pageants (2003-2011) *Untold Stories of the E.R. (2004-present) *Who Do You Think You Are? (2010 TV Series, 2013-present) HDNet Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (2009-2011) Destination America Shows *BBQ Pitmasters (2012-present) *Ring of Honor Wrestling (June 2015-November 2015) Comet (TV Network) Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (December 2015-July 2017) Charge! Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (July 9, 2017-present) Fight Network Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (April 2016-present) FITE TV SHows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (June 27, 2016-present) Sport TV Shows *Ring of Honor Wrestling (2016-present) OWN: Oprah Winfrey Network Shows *Deliver Me (2008 TV Series, 2011) *Mystery Diagnosis (2011) Starz Shows *Delilah and Julius *Hollywood One on One *Starz Inside *Starz Studios Fox Shows *Allen Gregory *America's Most Wanted (1988-2012) *Arrested Development (seasons 1-3) *American Idol (2002-2016) *American Juniors *American High (2000 TV Series, 2000) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *The Bernie Mac Show *Bob's Burgers (most episodes) *Between Brothers (1997-1998) *Comic Strip Live (1989 TV Series) *Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 2) *Cops (seasons 1-25, most episodes) *The Chevy Chase Show *Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1987 TV Series) *Family Guy (some episodes) *Fox NFL Kickoff (2015-present) *Futurama (some episodes) *The Gifted (2017 TV Series) *Glee *House M.D. (some episodes) *King of the Hill *The Late Show (Fox TV Series) *Living Single *Martin (1992 TV Series) *Married with Children *Miss Universe Pageants (2015-present) *Miss USA Pageants (2016-present) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1996-present) *Malcolm in the Middle *Napoleon Dynamite (2012 TV Series) *Nanny 911 (2004-2006) *The New Great American Band *The PJs (seasons 1-2) *Raising Hope (most episodes) *Roc (1991 TV Series) *Secret Millionaire (season 1) *Saturday Night's Main Event (original run) *The Sinbad Show *The Simpsons (most episodes) *The Tick (2001 TV Series) *Time of Your Life (1999 TV Series, episodes 1-12) *TV Nation (season 2) *30 Seconds to Fame *That '70s Show (some episodes) *The Tracey Ullman Show *Undeclared *Wonderfalls *The Wilton North Report Fox Television Movies *Doctor Who (1996) Xploration Station Shows *Animal Science *FabLab *Weird But True *Xploration Awesome Planet *Xploration DIY Sci *Xploration Earth 2050 *Xploration: Nature Knows Best *Xploration Outer Space *Xploration Animal Science UPN Shows *All of Us (seasons 1-3) *America's Next Top Model (2003-2006) *Between Brothers (1999) *Clueless (1996 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) *Everybody Hates Chris (season 1) *Girlfriends (seasons 1-6) *Gary and Mike *Home Movies (season 1) *The Hughleys (seasons 3-4) *Half and Half *In the House (seasons 3-4) *Love Boat: The New Wave *Moesha *Malcolm and Eddie *One on One (2001 TV Series) *The Parkers *The Sentinel (1996 TV Series) *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise *WWE SmackDown (1999-2006) *WWE Tough Enough (2004) The WB Shows *Baby Blues (episodes 1-8) *Beauty and the Geek (2005-2006) *Drew Carey's Green Screen Show (2004) *For Your Love (1998 TV Series, seasons 2-5) *Gilmore Girls (seasons 1-6) *High School Reunion (2003-2005) *The Jamie Foxx Show *The Parent 'Hood *The PJs (season 3 only) *Reba (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *The Surreal Life (2003-2004) *The Steve Harvey Show *7th Heaven (seasons 1-10) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Tarzan (2003 TV Series) *The Wayans Bros. *What I Like About You (2002 TV Series) The CW Shows *America's Next Top Model (2006-2015) *All of Us (season 4 only) *Beauty and the Geek (2007-2008) *Everybody Hates Chris (seasons 2-4) *The Flash (2014 TV Series) *Gilmore Girls (season 7 only) *Girlfriends (seasons 7-8) *Judge Jeanine Pirro (season 1) *Masters of Illusion (seasons 3-present) *Reba (2001 TV Series, season 6 only) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 6-10) *7th Heaven (season 11 only) *Supergirl (2015 TV Series, seasons 2-present) *The Tyra Banks Show (2009-2010) *WWE SmackDown (2006-2008) CW Seed Shows *Vixen Fox Reality Channel Shows *American Idol Extra *Beauty and the Geek (reruns) NBC Shows *Access Hollywood *The A-Team (1983 TV Series) *American Ninja Warrior (2012-present) *A Different World *Adam-12 *Belmont Stakes *Baa Baa Black Sheep (1976 TV Series) *Bonanza *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *Baywatch (season 1) *Breeders' Cup *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Candid Camera (1949-1951, 1954-1959, 1983) *Chain Reaction (1980) *Columbo (1968-1978) *Caroline in the City *The Celebrity Apprentice *Celebrity Family Feud (season 1) *The Contender (2005 TV Series, season 1) *Community (2009 TV Series/most episodes, seasons 1-5) *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Diff'rent Strokes (seasons 1-7) *The Doctors (1963 TV Series) *Dateline NBC *Dear John (1988 TV Series) *Deal or No Deal (2005-2009) *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (seasons 1-2) *Empty Nest *ER (1994 TV Series, some episodes) *Emergency! *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Friday Night Videos *Fear Factor *Ferris Bueller (1990 TV Series) *Father Dowling Mysteries (TV Movie/season 1) *Fame (1982 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *For Your Love (1998 TV Series, season 1) *Family Ties *Friends (some episodes) *The Facts of Life *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Golden Girls *The Girl with Something Extra *The Gong Show (1976-1978) *The Hogan Family (seasons 1-5) *Hollywood Squares (1966-1980, 1983-1984) *The Invisible Man (1975 TV Series) *I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (2003 TV Series, 2009) *In the Heat of the Night (seasons 1-5) *Ironside (1967 TV Series) *In the House (seasons 1-2) *Just Shoot Me! *The Jerry Lewis Show (1967-1969) *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (season 2) *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Late Friday *Leeza (1993-1999) *Laredo (1965 TV Series) *Laramie (1959 TV Series) *Mad About You *Merlin (2009 TV Series, season 1) *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. *Miss Universe Pageants (2003-2015) *Miss USA (2003-2015) *Miss America (1966-1996) *Miss Teen-USA (2003-2007) *My Name is Earl *Mama's Family (seasons 1-2) *Major League Baseball Game of the Week (1957-1964, 1966-1989) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Naked Truth (seasons 2-3) *Nurses (1991 TV Series) *NBA Inside Stuff (1990-2002) *Nashville Star (2008) *NBC News Overnight *NBC Nightside *NewsRadio *Night Gallery *The Office (2005 TV Series, most episodes) *Parks and Recreation (most episodes) *The Pretender (1996 TV Series) *Parenthood (1990 TV Series) *Parenthood (2010 TV Series) *Providence (1999 TV Series) *Powerless (2017 TV Series) *Quantum Leap *Quincy, M.E. *The Quest (1976 TV Series) *The Rockford Files *Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In *The Rogues (1964 TV Series) *Riptide (1984 TV Series) *Remington Steele *The Singing Bee (Game Show, 2007) *St. Elsewhere *Seinfeld *Santa Barbara (1984 TV Series) *Star Trek *Saturday Night's Main Event (original run) *Suddenly Susan *Stressed Eric *Sunday Night Football *Saved by the Bell *Saved by the Bell: The College Years *The Sing-Off *Sanford and Son *Sanford (1980 TV Series) *TV Nation (season 1) *Tomorrow (1973 TV Series) *The Torkelsons *Tonight with Steve Allen *Tonight! America After Dark *Tonight Starring Jack Paar *The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *Taxi (1978 TV Series, season 5 only) *The Today Show *Thursday Night Football (2016-present; select games) *3rd Rock from the Sun *TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes (1984-1998) *Unsolved Mysteries (TV Specials, seasons 1-9) *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Who Do You Think You Are? (2010 TV Series, 2010-2012) *Weakest Link (Game Show, 2001-2002) MyNetworkTV Shows *Masters of Illusion (season 2) *WWE SmackDown (2008-2010) History Shows *Join or Die with Craig Ferguson *Mudcats *Pawn Stars H2 Shows History (Canadian TV Channel) Shows *Masterminds (2003 TV Series) G4 Shows *American Ninja Warrior (2009-2013) Esquire Network Shows *American Ninja Warrior (2014-2016) *Going Deep with David Rees (season 2) Reelz Shows *Miss USA Pageants (2015) ESPN Shows *Breeders' Cup *The Contender (2005 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *1st and 10 (ESPN TV Series, 2003-2008) *Monday Night Football (2006-present) *Sunday Night Football *SportsNation (2009 TV Series, 2016-present) ESPN2 Shows *1st and 10 (ESPN TV Series, 2008-2011) *SportsNation (2009 TV Series, 2009-2016) Versus Shows *The Contender (2005 TV Series, season 4 only) MTV Shows *The Andy Milonakis Show (season 1) *Daria *The Hills (2006 TV Series) *The Head (1994 TV Series) *Jean-Claude LeThargic *Laguna Beach: The Real Orange Country *My Super Sweet 16 *MTV Unplugged *My Life as Liz *Oddville, MTV *Punk'd (seasons 1-9) *Pimp My Ride *Run's House *Spy Groove *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series *Total Request Live *WWE Tough Enough (2001-2003) *WWE Heat (October 1, 2000-March 30, 2003) MTV2 Shows *The Andy Milonakis Show (seasons 2-3) MTV Classic Shows *Live from Daryl's House (sometimes) MTV Live Shows *Live from Daryl's House (2016-present) Palladia Shows *MTV Unplugged Bet Shows *Punk'd (season 10 only) *Soul Train Music Awards (2009-present) NBC Sports Live Extra & Comcast Sportsnet Shows *NASCAR on NBC (2015-present, practice and qualifying coverage) NBC Universo Shows *El Vato *NASCAR on NBC (2014-present) Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series/most episodes, season 6 only) Prime Time Entertainment Network Shows AtomFilms/Shockwave Shows *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 3) Spike Shows *Cops (most episodes, seasons 26-present) *Three Sheets (2011-present) *Unsolved Mysteries (New Series) TNN/Spike TV Shows *WWE Raw (2000-2005) *WWE Heat (April 6, 2003-September 25, 2005) Webcast on WWE.com Shows *WWE Heat (September 30, 2005-May 30, 2008) First-Run Syndication Shows *America's Court with Judge Ross *All That Glitters (1977 TV Series) *Adam-12 (1990 TV Series) *American Idol Rewind *Access Hollywood Live *Ask Rita *America 2-Night *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (2009-2011) *Blind Date (1999 TV Series) *The Brian McKnight Show *Baywatch (seasons 2-11) *Baywatch Nights *Beyond Reality (1991 TV Series) *Bzzz! *Better (2007 TV Series) *Celebrity Name Game *Critter Gitters *Candid Camera (1951-1954, 1974-1979, 1991) *Celebrity Justice *Comic Unleashed *Cristina's Court (2006-2009) *The Dating Game (1973-1974, 1978-1980, 1986-1989, 1996-1999) *Dancin' On Air (1981-1987) *Dr. Phil (most episodes) *The Daily Show *Dr. Simon Locke (1971-1974) *Divorce Court *Deal or No Deal (2008-2010) *Extra (1994 TV Series) *ElimiDate *Family Court with Judge Penny *Fernwood 2 Night *Funniest Pets and People *Fame (1982 TV Series, seasons 3-6) *Family Feud (1977-1985, 1988-1995, 1999-present) *The Game Plane *The Gong Show (1976-1977, 1977-1980, 1988-1989) *The George Michael Sports Machine *Garner Ted Armstrong (Talk Show) *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *Hollywood Squares (1971-1981, 1986-1989, 1998-2004) *It's a Living (1980 TV Series, seasons 3-6) *In the House (season 5 only) *Intelligence for Your Life *The Jerry Lewis Show (1984) *The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon (1968-2012) *Jim Henson's The Possibility Show *The Jeremy Kyle Show (2011 TV Series) *Justice for All with Judge Cristina Perez *Judge Maria Lopez *Judge Alex *Judge Judy *Judge Karen (2008 TV Series) *Judge Jeanine Pirro (seasons 2-3) *Judge Mathis *Judge Hatchett *Life's Funniest Moments *Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous *Lauren Lake's Paternity Court *Love Connection (1983-1994, 1998-1999) *The Lost World (1999 TV Series, 1999-2002) *Lords of the Mafia *The Love Experts *Leeza (1999-2000) *Life and Style *Mama's Family (seasons 3-6) *The Michael Essany Show *Made in Hollywood *Made in Hollywood: Teen Edition *Match Game (1975-1981, weekly; 1979-1982, and 1998-1999, daily) *Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman *The Newlywed Game (1977-1980, 1985-1989, 1996-1999) *The Next Step Beyond *Night Flight (1981 TV Series, 1990-1996) *Origins *The People's Court *The Party Machine with Nia Peeples *The Pinkertons *Ricki Lake (1993 TV Series) *The Ron Reagan Show *The Ricki Lake Show *Superboy (1988 TV Series) *Soul Train Music Awards (1987-2007) *The Sharon Osbourne Show *Star Trek: The New Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Supreme Justice with Judge Karen *The $10,000 Pyramid (1974-1979, 1985-1988, 1991, 2002-2004) *Tattletales (weekly; 1977-1978) *To Tell the Truth (2000-2001) *Texas Justice *The Tyra Banks Show (2005-2009) *3 Wide Life *The Twilight Zone (1985 TV Series, season 3 only) *TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes (2012-2013) *Too Close for Comfort (seasons 4-6) *The Uncle Floyd Show *V.I.P. (1998 TV Series) *Weakest Link (Game Show, 2002-2003) *The Wendy Williams Show *The Wayne Brady Show (2002-2004) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire (2002-present) *Wilson and Ditch: Dinming America *We the People with Gloria Allred *Xena: Warrior Princess WPHL-TV Shows *Dancin' On Air (2012) WNEW-TV Shows *The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon (1966-1967) BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who (2007-2010) BBC One Shows *The Box of Delights *Doctor Who (1963-present) *The Invisible Man (1984 TV Series) *Merlin (2008 TV Series) *Shoebox Zoo BBC One HD Shows *Doctor Who (2010-present) *Merlin (2008 TV Series, series 4-series 5) BBC One Television Movies *Doctor Who (1996) BBC Two Shows *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! *The Last Kingdom (2015 TV Series) *Stressed Eric BBC TV Shows *The Benny Hill Show BBC World News Shows *BBC World News America BBC America Shows *BBC World News America (2007-2011) *The Last Kingdom (2015 TV Series, season 1) BBC News Shows *BBC World News America (2007-2011, 2016-present) BBC Shows *Classic Albums CBBC Shows *Wolfblood PBS Shows *Austin City Limits *American High (2000 TV Series, 2001) *BBC World News *City in the Sky *Charlie Rose *Doctor Who (1970s-1990) *Father Brown *In the Life *Jackie Robinson *Journal Editorial Report (2004-2005) *John Lewis *Masterpiece (1971 TV Series) *NOVA *Spy in the Wild: A Nature Miniseries *Victoria in Masterpiece Fox News Channel Shows *Fox Online *Journal Editorial Report (2005-present) Discovery Family Shows DIY Network Shows Vimeo Shows *Oscar's Hotel for Fantastical Creatures TBS Shows *Are We There Yet? (2010 TV Series) *The Bill Engvall Show *Cougar Town (seasons 4-6) *National Geographic Explorer (1986-1999) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1996) *Time of Your Life (1999 TV Series, episodes 13-19) AMC Shows *Comic Book Men *4th and Loud *The Lot *The Movie Masters *Remember WENN FYI Shows HBO Shows *Boxing After Dark *Backstage in Hollywood *Costas Now *Hard Knocks *HBO World Championship Boxing *Inside the NFL (1977-2008) *Joe Buck Live *The Kids in the Hall *KO Nation *Lifestories: Families in Crisis *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency *On Freddie Roach *On the Record with Bob Costas *Race for the Pennant *Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel *The Ray Bradbury Theater (seasons 1-2) *Standing Room Only *Video Jukebox *Wimbledon Tennis NBC.com Shows *Jay Leno's Garage CNBC Shows *Jay Leno's Garage (2015-present) *National Geographic Explorer (1999-2001) *The News with Brian Williams (2002-2004) *NASCAR on NBC (2006, 2015-present) *Tim Russert (Talk Show) MSNBC Shows *Countdown with Keith Olbermann (2003-2011) *National Geographic Explorer (2001-2004) *The News with Brian Williams (1996-2002) Current TV Shows *Countdown with Keith Olbermann (2011-2012) TruTV Shows *Hack My Life (some episodes) *The Carbonaro Effect (some episodes) Food Network Shows *Emeril Live (1997-2007) Fine Living Network Shows *Emeril Live (2008-2010) Showtime Shows *A New Day in Eden *All Access *Elite Xtreme Combat *Full Color Football: The History of the American Football League *The Franchise *Inside the NFL (2008-present) *Inside NASCAR *It's Garry Shandling's Show *Jim Rome on Showtime *The Outer Limits (1995 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Paper Chase (1978 TV Series, seasons 2-4) *Ready or Not *30-Minute Movie Series *60 Minutes Sports *Showtime Championship Boxing *ShoXC *Shobox: The Next Generation *ShoMMA *Steambath *The Untold History of the United States NFL Network Shows *Inside the NFL (2014-present) *Thursday Night Football (2006-present) Twitter Shows *Thursday Night Football (2016-present; internet simulcast) Discovery Channel Shows *American Chopper (pilots & specials/seasons 1-4) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (seasons 1-4) Netflix Shows *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017 TV Series) *Anne with an E *Arrested Development (season 4 only) *Buddy Thunderstruck *Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile *Counterpunch *Chasing Coral *Coin Heist *Chasing Cameron *Degrassi: Next Class *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 3-present) *Daughters of Destiny *Extremis *H20: Mermaid Adventures *Justin Timberlake + The Tennessee Kids *The Last Kingdom (seasons 2-present) *Last Chance U *La Catedral del Mar (Cathedral of the Sea) *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return *The Mars Generation *One Day at a Time (2017 TV Series) *Pee-Wee's Big Holiday *The Problem Solverz (2013) *Print the Legend *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, season 6 only) *The Short Game *Team Foxcatcher *White Rabbit Project *The Worst Witch Universal Kids Network Shows *DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2017-present) *Nowhere Boys *The Next Step (2017 TV Series) NBA TV Shows *NBA Inside Stuff (2013-present) Bounce TV Shows *Family Time (2012 TV Series) *In the Cut (2015 TV Series) *Mann and Wife *My Crazy Roommate *One Love E! Shows *The E! True Hollywood Story Animal Planet Shows TV Land Shows *Candid Camera (2014) *The Exes *Happy Divorced *Hot in Cleveland *High School Reunion (2008-2010) *The Jim Gaffigan Show (most episodes) *The Soul Man (2012 TV Series) Travel Channel Shows *Lonely Planet *Three Sheets (2010) National Geographic Shows *Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey *Going Deep with David Rees (season 1) *Mudcats *National Geographic Explorer (2004-present) Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funimation Shows *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy *Bamboo Blade *Black Cat *Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) *Case Closed *Castle Town Dandelion *Disgaea *Doamygar-D *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Free! -Eternal Summer- *Fruits Basket *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Fullmetal Alchemist *Gad Guard *The Galaxy Railways *Glass Fleet *High School Fleet *Inari Kon Kon *Initial D *Jinki: Extend *Kamisama Kiss *Kanon *Kiddy Grade *Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear *Minami-ke *MoonPhase *Negima! *Orange *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Pani Poni Dash! *Peach Girl *Prince of Stride: Alternative *Project Blue Earth SOS *Puchim@s! *Ragnarok - The Animation *Rainy Cocoa *Romeo x Juliet *Samurai 7 *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *School Rumble (season 1) *Sgt. Frog *Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- *Shonen Maid *The Slayers *The Slayers Revolution *Suzuka *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Time Travel Girl *Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *Venus Project -Climax- *xxxHOLiC *Yu Yu Hakusho Television Specials *Earth Ghost (2011) *Joe Pera Helps You Find the Perfect Christmas Tree (2016) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Theatrical Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Pixar Shorts *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings